1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted mailboxes and more particularly pertains to a new solar powered lighted mailbox for identifying more easily the addresses of houses or homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted mailboxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighted mailboxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,540; 5,460,325; 1,659,351; 5,649,378; 6,102,548; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,106.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar powered lighted mailbox. The prior art includes solar panels for lighting up mailboxes.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new solar powered lighted mailbox which has many of the advantages of the lighted mailboxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solar powered lighted mailbox which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lighted mailboxes, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a mail-receiving assembly including a box having walls and an open front end, and also including a door being hingedly attached to the box and being closable over the open front end; and also includes an address display assembly being mounted to the box and including racks being attached to the box; and further includes a light-emitting assembly being mounted to the box for emitting light. None of the prior art includes a rack having an elongate opening through which light is passed, and also includes panel members having openings which are structured as numerals and through which light is passed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the solar powered lighted mailbox in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new solar powered lighted mailbox which has many of the advantages of the lighted mailboxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new solar powered lighted mailbox which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lighted mailboxes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered lighted mailbox for identifying more easily the addresses of houses or homes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered lighted mailbox that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new solar powered lighted mailbox that is energy efficient and doesn""t add cost to the user""s utility bill.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.